plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop, and is located in the trunk of his car. The player gains access after finding his Car Keys at the end of level 3-4. On iOS versions, the Car Key is given to you by Crazy dave after More Ways to Play is unlocked on level 2-1. Once in every level set (Fog and Roof) afterwards, new merchandise will be added. The player can purchase more seed slots, plant upgrades, new defenses for the Pool and the Roof, Zen Garden items, upgrades, various House Blueprints, and Mini-Game Packs. In the Xbox Live Arcade and Playstation3/ Playstation Vita version, Crazy Dave will give you "CRAAZY DEALS that you'd have to be dead to turn down!" It is unclear what these deals actually are as no one has confirmed getting one yet. When obtained they will show up in your Mail. __TOC__ Items Available Extra Seed Slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. They can also be purchased before the shop is unlocked, as whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level Crazy Dave will appear and give him/her the choice to purchase it. *Extra Seed Slot 7 - $750 *Extra Seed Slot 8 - $5,000 *Extra Seed Slot 9 - $20,000 *Extra Seed Slot 10 - $80,000 (unavailable on the iPod Touch, iPhone, iPad, Mobiles with Samsung bada OS, DS and Android because the screen is not big enough to fit it) Extra Defenses These are all either more types of Lawn Mowers for other terrain or automatic zombie-killing devices. *Pool Cleaner - $1,000 *Garden Rake - $200 (Note: can only be used for three levels before purchasing it again) *Roof Cleaner - $3,000 Upgrades Upgrades must be planted on top of other plants. These are unlocked in groups of two, with two available from the beginning, two unlocked in the Fog levels, another two during the Roof levels, and the final two become available after the player beats Adventure Mode. *Gatling Pea - $5,000 *Twin Sunflower - $5,000 *Gloom-shroom - $7,500 *Cattail - $10,000 *Spikerock - $7,500 *Gold Magnet - $3,000 *Winter Melon - $10,000 *Cob Cannon - $20,000 Miscellaneous *Imitater - $30,000 *Wall-nut First Aid - $2,000 *Bacon - $50 first time, then $500 the rest (available only on the iPhone, iPad, and Playbook versions). *ZomBotany - $10,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (Note: This must be purchased!) *Mini-Game Pack 1 - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Zombiquarium, Column Like You See 'Em and It's Raining Seeds). *Mini-Game Pack 2 - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Portal Combat, Beghouled and Slot Machine). *Mini-Game Pack 3 - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Wall-nut Bowling 2, Seeing Stars and Bobsled Bonanza). *Mini-Game Pack 4 - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Invisighoul, Last Stand and ZomBotany 2). *Mini-Game Pack 5 - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch)' (This includes Beghouled Twist, Pogo Party and Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick).' *Mini-Game Pack - $50,000 (iPad Version) (This includes Zombiquarium, Portal Combat, and Beghouled Twist). *I, Zombie Game Pack - $150,000 (iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch)' (This includes the rest of the I, Zombie levels).' *Vasebreaker Game Pack - $150,000 (iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch)' (This includes the rest of the Vasebreaker levels).' Zen Garden These are all upgrades, items, plants, and alternate environments for the Zen Garden. *Marigold Sprout - $2,500 *Sprout - $7,500 (iPhone version only) *Bronze Sprout - $15,000 (25% chance of becoming a plant you don't have yet) *Silver Sprout - $30,000 (50% chance of becoming a plant you don't have yet) *Gold Sprout - $50,000 (definitely becomes a plant you don't have yet) *Golden Watering Can - $10,000 *Fertilizer - $750 for 5, max of 20 can be owned at the same time. *Bug Spray - $1,000 for 5, max of 20 can be owned at the same time. *Phonograph - $15,000 *Gardening Glove - $1,000 *Mushroom Garden - $30,000 *Aquarium Garden - $30,000 *Wheelbarrow - $200 *Stinky the Snail - $3,000 *Tree of Wisdom - $10,000 *Tree Food - $2,500, max of 10 can be owned at the same time. House Blueprints These are all the house upgrades available for the XBLA/PS3/PS Vita versions of the game. *Types of House: **Suburban **Trailer Home **Scary House **Future House (Called Futurhau5) **Clown House *The house blueprints are purchased in an order: **Level 1: 8,000 **Level 2: 16,000 **Level 3: 32,000 **Level 4: 45,000 Trivia *On PvZ's Twitter the co-creator said Crazy Dave was actually based on one of his friends Tommy Dave Buns. Hence his middle name Dave and his craziness (did pranks) thus creating Crazy Dave. *If you stay long at Crazy Dave's Shop without doing anything, he might say any of the following: **"I eat food off the floor!" **"ACT NOW! I'M CRAZYYYYY!!! **"All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!" **"Our prices are unbelievable!" *In the trunk of Crazy Dave's car, the title War and Peas can be seen, a reference to War and Peace, a Russian novel by Leo Tolstoy. **It's also a reference to ZomBotany, as in the Lawn Strings, ZomBotany Mini-games are labelled 'War and Peas'. *In the Xbox 360 Version of the game, Crazy Dave's License Plate says various lines instead of "Menu", "Main Menu" and "Go Back". **Some lines include MEAMDAV (Me am Dave), SODALID ("Soda Lid"), VRM VRM ("Vroom Vroom"), SMTNFNY ("Something Funny"),UN EMPLD (Unemployed), MAD4GRVY (Mad for Gravy), and FLOR FUD (Floor food). *The Xbox 360 Version also includes another section in his car, devoted to selling Blueprints to various houses. *After buying a Level 5 Blueprint from Crazy Dave, the Blueprint will say "Sold Out" but the price will increase by $8,000. It is unclear if PopCap intends to bring even higher tier Blueprints to the game later in the form of an update or DLC, or if the system is just set to add $8,000 each time. **This also happens with seed packets on versions that have only 9 seed slots. After you buy the ninth the price will bump up to 80,000$. The price of the 10th seed slot in the games that have all 10. *A figure of Lex was seen also in the car trunk, which is the main protagonist of Bookworm, another game by PopCap. *It is unknown why Crazy Dave is not invaded by zombies and that only you are. **The Zombies might have given up trying to invade due to his Zombie Zapping process (in which case, it is unusual that the zombies never give up trying to invade your home in Survival: Endless and Vasebreaker: Endless). **It is also possible that the Zombies aren't interested in Crazy Dave's brain. *The item that costs the most is the upgrade to 10 seed slots which costs $80,000. *It is unknown how there can be multiple sections of the store in a single trunk. **Perhaps in game to keep it organized but in reality (to them) it's all over the place. *The background of the Shop changes depending on your Level progress. If you are playing day levels, the background will turn into a day background, and when you play night levels, the background will turn into a night background. *There are Rollerblades in his trunk for some reason. *On the iPhone and iPod Touch, the shop is obtained immediately after the night levels are completed so you can buy Mini-games. Other things do not appear until the Bacon is obtained on level 3-4. *It is unknown whether the Bacon is anything but a waste of cash. When it is bought for $500 all that happens is he makes a weird face at you and says "MMMMMM DELICIOUS!" (This is only on the iPad version). *The new page 5 in the iPhone version if you update it and enjoy buying presents and Zombotany Mini-game. *In the PC trial version, there is "Plants vs. Zombies Full Version" item in the shop. CD Page 1.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 1 CD page 2.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 2 CD Page 3.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 3 CD Page 4.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twddydinkies page 4 Crazy Dave's Mini-Games.png|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 5 (iPhone/iPod Touch Only) Category:Shop Category:Areas Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies